Only One man
by Izuspp
Summary: Este drabble está dedicado a Kilik Pride, en Facebook. Como premio por haber ganado el primer concurso de fotos de portada de la página "EruRi Fans Español." Su petición fue un drabble basado en el episodio 81 del manga de Shingeki no Kyojin. Está de por demás decir que los personajes pertenecen a Satanás, digo... Hajime Isayama. EruRi


**Este drabble está dedicado a Kilik Pride, en Facebook. Como premio por haber ganado el primer concurso de fotos de portada de la página "EruRi Fans Español."**

 **Su petición fue un drabble basado en el episodio 81 del manga de Shingeki no Kyojin.**

 **¡Felicitaciones por haber ganado! Y espero que te guste.**

 **Only one man**

" _¿No hay nadie que haya sobrevivido?"_

En esos momentos de tensión y sufrimiento, las memorias inundaban su mente. Tan vivas como si hubiera sido ayer. Los olores eran tan perceptibles y los colores tan nítidos, que todo era casi palpable.

Recordaba cuando todo comenzó, aquel hombre de la superficie les había contactado a él y a sus amigos para que se deshicieran de la amenaza que le representaba el comandante de la legión de reconocimiento. La oferta fue tentadora: una vida en la superficie después de haber pasado durante toda su existencia en el subterráneo, sin saber qué era sentir la luz del sol o mirar el cielo.

Aquel cielo, jamás olvidaría la primera vez que lo vio, sus ojos centellaron cual estrellas en el firmamento, al observar el azul cielo poblado de blancas y esponjosas nubes, en donde las aves volaban libres.

Tan azul como el color de sus ojos, el color que desde el día en que Farlan e Isabel murieron, representaría la esperanza para él. Aquellos perspicaces y decididos ojos azules que asemejaban al imponente cielo, pertenecían al único hombre que había sido capaz de penetrar su dura coraza. Quien le habría mostrado el camino a seguir hacía ya tanto tiempo. El único hombre en el que realmente confiaba, en cuyas manos podía poner su vida sin vacilar en ningún momento.

" _No importa si están moribundos, mientras aun respiren…"_

Las alas de la libertad, libertad era lo que ese hombre le había enseñado. Dársela a la humanidad, para que ya nadie tuviera la necesidad de estar encerrado entre las murallas. Aquel hombre le enseñó el significado de esa palabra, le enseñó a no flaquear y no lamentarse de sus decisiones, y a hacer que las muertes de sus seres queridos no fueran en vano.

Un solo hombre, había sido capaz de abrirle los ojos, lograr derribar su propio muro interno para dejarlo entrar a su mente y a su corazón. Muchísimas vidas se habían perdido, muchísimos compañeros habían muerto en las fauces de los titanes, pero aquel hombre le había enseñado a no derrumbarse, y su presencia era lo que le hacía mantenerse fuerte. Saber que estaba ahí para él, era lo único que lograba que su voluntad no se doblegara ante la amenaza de los gigantes.

"… _yo puedo usar el suero en uno de ellos, se comería a este tipo…"_

Desesperación, nunca la había vuelto a sentir desde aquel fatídico día en que perdió a sus amigos, pero ganó algo mucho más importante: un motivo por el cual comenzar a vivir y dejar de sobrevivir. Seguiría a ese hombre hasta el mismo infierno si era necesario, haría todo por él y para él, para que fuera capaz de traer libertad a la humanidad. Pero la desesperación se apoderaba de él en ese momento crucial. Cuando al fin había logrado derrotar al Titán simio, y lo tenía a su merced, sólo podía recordar a un único hombre. El tiempo se acababa, debía encontrarlo, debía salvarlo.

"… _de esa forma podría traer a alguien de vuelta a la vida."_

El plan era simple, ya sabía cómo funcionaba y sería fácil para él lograr darle una forma de titán para que así no perdiera su vida. Solo debía encontrarlo, encontrar a el único hombre que fue capaz de calar hondo dentro de sí, el único que fue capaz de mostrarle que valía la pena luchar, que valía la pena vivir.

Un solo hombre fue quien había derretido el hielo de su corazón, recordaba la primera vez que habían intimado, en esos difíciles tiempos, amar era un lujo, pero aun así no había podido resistirse al mirar de aquellos ojos, al toque de aquellas manos, al sonido de aquella voz, al olor de aquella piel, al sentimiento de protección que le cobijaba al estar junto a él. En esos momentos donde había vuelto a sentir el miedo, los recuerdos de su primer encuentro llenaban su mente, tan reales como si los estuviera viviendo en ese preciso momento.

El único hombre que le había confesado amarlo, que le había tratado con dulzura, que había visto su valor y todo lo que nadie más había podido ver en él. Quien le prometió una vida mejor, y él así lo creyó. Y él así lo creía aún. A pesar de que correspondía a sus besos y caricias, a pesar de que a hurtadillas se colaba a su habitación para estar juntos durante las noches, nunca había sido capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos. Pensaba que era innecesario ya que con sus acciones le demostraba todo, aunque aquel hombre se empeñaba en decirle directamente que lo amaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

" _Aunque sea a una sola persona"_

Solo debía encontrarlo rápidamente, y podría salvarlo, al único hombre que le había enseñado lo que era la verdadera felicidad. El único quien le había mostrado lo que era el amor, que se lo demostraba día a día.

" _Erwin, resiste…"_

Un solo hombre a quien le había entregado su alma y su corazón, por quien daría su vida con tal de que lograra su sueño. Levi debía encontrarlo rápido, debía decírselo:

" _Erwin. Te amo…"_

~Fin~

 **Kilik, espero que no me haya salido tan fail. La verdad es que no soy buena para escribir cosas tristes y tampoco quisiera ser ave de mal agüero y pronosticar algo que nos vaya a entristecer a todos. Así que lo dejo a la imaginación del lector.**

 **¡Nuevamente gracias por participar y por el interés en la página!**

 **Y a cualquiera que esté leyendo este pequeño escrito, espero haya sido de su agrado, recuerden buscar la página "EruRi Fans Español" en Facebook, les prometo que se divertirán.**

 **Y recuerden: EruRi es amor, EruRi es vida! (Y canon!)**

 **~Izu~**


End file.
